dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazmine Lumanii
|gender = Female |birthplace = |birth = Age 407 |status = Active |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unknowm |height = 5'7" |weight = 160. lbs |hair color = White |eye color = Tinited yellow |rank = God |organizations = Secret Divine Faction |food = Will eat anything. |hobbies = Training, flying, fighting, spending time with family. |family = Jay Takashimi (Friend) Symbol Shizukesa (Brother in law) Solar Clipse (Fiancé) Angel Shizukesa (Sister figure) }} Character Theme: https://soundcloud.com/a-emcee-muzik/spirit-of-excalibur-emiya-theme-rework Appearance Jazmine is an Angelic Saiyan hybrid who stands five feet and seven inches tall with pure white hair and yellow tinted eyes. When she transforms, her eyes turn into a light bluish green. She is remarkably beautiful even though she can have a sharp look in her eyes from time to time. Personality Jazmine may look mean at first glance but she is actually really nice and sweet towards others especially those whom she cares about. She isn't easily influenced at all, but she can change her mood in an instant. For example, she can be happy one moment but if she felt someone was trying to hurt her then she'll get angry the next. She has a temper. But besides this, she is still her own person. •In battle she does whatever means necessary to defeat her opponents, she'll even go as far as sacrificing herself for the greater good. Biography Before Jazmine was born her bloodline had been disrupted by Lord Tartara, causing much confusion. So in order to have Jazmine exist, Kaioshin Orion internees and creates her with Saiyan blood and Angelic blood just so she could survive then he seals her into an lonely Saiyan female of the 20th universe. When she was born, Orion visited her mother and told her that she was a blessing, she was the daughter of Salvation and one day she'll help bring Salvation to all that is good and evil. After her mother learns this, she raises her to be a good hearted Saiyan after leaving Vegeta and moving to earth. •At the age of five, Jazmine begins her training with her mother & Saibamen. •At the age of 10, Jazmine unleashes her first transformation against the Saibamen, transforming into a false Super Saiyan. •At the age of 18 she finally transforms into Super Saiyan after finding her mother murdered by demons. Hells' Army Arc A few hundred years would pass and Jazmine would befriend Symbol Shizukesa only to find out that he was similar to her in a way, little did she know he was a son of Salvation. They'd start dating in the future. •Months after befriending Symbol, she befriends Solar Clipse; who also comes to earth to fulfill a prophecy. •The three would fight together against Hells' army, the children of Salvation vs the army of hell. •In this arc Jazmine transforms into a ssj2. •During this arc Jazmine meets Jay Takashimi who also fights alongside the children of Salvation. How they met was when he took a nearly fatal attack in order to save Jazmine, they would also become good friends. Return of the Warriors arc Many years would pass and many warriors would rejoice upon the earth, including Kaioshin Orion. Symbol, Solar, Jay, & many more warriors would make earth their new home. They'd all find refuge and peace after the war against hells' army. •Jazmine begins training. Soon enough after training for many years, she unleashes a new transformation. SSJ4. Salvatiion and Revelations Arc (Unfinished) Exactly 27 years would pass after the world went to war with Hells' Army. In this arc the prophecy is to be fulfilled and Jazmine and her friends are to fight alongside each other to bring salvation to universe 20. In this arc however, Jazmine returns from training for several months on end, having the power of a Super Saiyan 4 at her disposal. •In this arc Symbol Shizukesa & Solar Clipse are to go to war with each other. •This arc is unfinished. Multiverse and Extra Arc Jazmine and Solar Clipse find themselves falling in love after hundreds of years of friendship, they have one adopted child, Bakugo Clipse. They are in a committed relationship, and they live in dire peace now on planet Clipse. Power Jazmine's power isn't really able to be comparable to anyone. She is totally capable of keeping up with the gods in battle and even withstanding planetary explosions without a single scratch, she can even survive in the vacuum of space, and she can fly at around 6X the speed of light making her extremely fast. Her power is used to protect the innocent. Techniques and Abilities •'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki •'Zenkaki' - When Jazmine recovers from near death injuries, he comes back stronger. •'Telekinesis' - Jazmine can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use with his hands. •'Rapid fire' - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. •'Destructo barrage' - Jazmine creates medium sized discs of energy before throwing then at her opponent. •'Lightspeed travel' - Due to the Angelic blood running through her veins, she's easily capable of traveling at the speed of light. •'Instant transmission' - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). •'Destructo Disk' - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. •'Super Kamehameha' - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Something that Jazmine has mastered at a young age. •'Earth Risking Kamehameha' - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. •'Solar Kamehameha' - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System •'Continuous energy bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. •'Final Kamehameha' - Jazmine charges one Kamehameha's with each hand and combines it before unleashing it at her opponent at the speed of light. •'True barrier' - Jazmine creates a shield of energy that is invulnerable and immune to even planetary exploding attacks. •'High pressure air attack.' - Jazmine uses the element of air and gushes it throughout her body in the form of an aura to knock an opponent off their balance if they are on the offensive. •'True Energy wave' - An white & red energy wave fired from the palm. •'Gekiretsu Rush' - Jazmine Punches and kicks his opponent wildly, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. •'Intergalactic Canon' - Traveling energy explosion. •'Rising dragon attack' - A flaming handspring attack. •'Ryuseikan' - Jazmine charges a blast with his fist then releases it into a barrage at his opponent, she was taught this by Symbol Shizukesa •'Saiyan Rush' - A flaming diving punch. •'Acceleration' - Jazmine can see his opponents move in slow motion. •'Fissure Fist' - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. •'Spinning blade' - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. •'Spirit explosion' - One of Symbols' evasive skills. •'Godlike Sword blast' - Jazmine uses her sword from the heavens to gather energy till it glows as bright as the sun, then in the at •'Meteor rush' - Jazmine uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. •'Energy/Ki Drain' - Jazmine grabs and attacks his opponents and drains their ki and stamina. •'Flash Strike' - Jazmine can trigger an explosion at her enemies' destination. •'Kaioken' - The skill that Jazmine learned when she was a child in training, after mastering the technique for hundreds of years, it doesn't drain her stamina. •'Healing' - Jazmime can use her energy to heal himself and/or her allies in battle. •'Special beam Canon' - Jazmine used this technique in the fight against the androids. •'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. •'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. •'Perforating Spinner' – Jazmine performs a upperwhile spinning around as she charges the enemy, and rams them with his hands, still spinning. •'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. •'Darkness Burst' Jazmine executes a melee combo on her opponent and eventually slams them into the ground before unleashing a wave of energy into her opponents center then kicking them once more for good taste. •'Counter Break' Jazmine counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful spin kick. •'Delta Storm' - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. •'Electric Kamehameha' - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. •'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – Jazmine charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards her opponent. •'Strike of Revelation' – Jazmine rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. •'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. •'True Spirit bomb' - is a powerful attack that Jazmine uses exactly like the original spirit bomb, yet it is charged way faster and more powerful m than the spirit bomb. Transformations •'False Super Saiyan' - Obtained when she was 10 years old in training. •'Super Saiyan' Obtained at the age of 18 after finding her mother murdered by demons. •'Super Saiyan 2' Obtained during Hells' army Arc •'Super Saiyan 3' Obtained durinf 27 years of training after Hells' army arc. •'Super Saiyan 4' Recently obtained during 3 years of training. Equipment •'Cloak & sword' - Jazmine only uses this attire when she really feels the need to. Other This article was done for a good role player on twitter, follow @Eternal_SaiyanJ on Twitter! Thank you! (Note: the artist of this page's art requested that this page link back to their profile: https://timz115.deviantart.com/)